Seithr Scourge
Seithr Scourge (有毒 魔素 Yudoku Maso, lit: Poisonous Magic Element) is a Seithr-based phenomenon currently plaguing the EvoBlaze world. Information A name that was given to quantities of Seithr that has taken the destructive properties of a corruptive energy or power leaking in the Boundary. It is being produced indefinitely by an irregular source and body of Seithr somewhere in the Boundary. A huge amount of it spilled into the world's Seithr when The Third War of Ars Magus took place, resulting in the Irregularity Crisis. It isn’t known to be natural Seithr, rather it’s believed Seithr has been artificially manipulated into it. It seems to take the shape and properties of its source due to Seithr's ability to shape into what it touches or is focused into. It is being run by something, similar to a Drive, and currently, the world suffers from it due to the high levels of it. This phenomenon only occurs in places where the Government’s system can’t deconstruct it back into normal levels of Seithr. Places such as Taoreta have immense amounts of Seithr Scourge due to the lasting War damage. When the Seithr Scourge gathers, it becomes large constructs such as spires or crystals capable of assimilating natural magic, collecting regular Seithr, as well as draining and manipulating a person's life force. It's also typically much more fatal to humans, turning them into liquefied puddles or dried out husks or even reducing them to a mindless state. Seithr Scourge is also very easy to become addicted to, much like Seithr. A desire in the soul is said to attract it. High concetrations of it in the bloodstream will break the person's mind and body down in stages making them violent, less rational and also corrupt their Drive. Enough gathering in the body will make Black Corrosion, and high concentrations of the substance will gather and solidify in the body turning into a crystallized shape. Seithr Scourge by nature is stolen energy alongside utilizing Seithr in toxic amounts, and as a result, it is sometimes used as an illegal enhancement. Some individuals know how to use the Seithr Scourge to grossly distort their power, although this is dangerous when done as a human with no protection, as it will always "take" from the user to create this power. These techniques can consume the user's soul, mind or even some parts of their body. It isn't known what happens to the consumed parts. Some people like Valetha Deumos have weaponry that utilizes the Seithr Scourge, while people like Nex or Sylar manipulate it directly. In very heavy gatherings of Scourge Seithr, the reality can distort and people can feel like they’re in the Boundary itself. A normal person’s life force will also decrease. Nex's Azure Grimoire was modified in unknown means to manipulate the Seithr Scourge, storing it into his Azure to empower his body and heighten control over the destructive properties. Seithr Scourge is carried by Seithr Beings and Boundary Manifestation Experiments, who can use it in their attacks. History Eternal Desires The exact history with Seithr Scourge is unknown, the world began dealing with the Seithr Scourge sometime in the past when the world was restored. Its original user is said to be Nightmare, and small amounts of the energy making Seithr Scourge were said to be around the Embryo that was studied by the Izanagi Agency. Despite their best efforts, no one could completely quell the Seithr Scourge in the past. Genesis Destruction The Scourge became a large problem during the Third War where it was spread and overtook the entirety of the Ikaruga Region during the Irregularity Crisis and it is believed to have contributed to the mass appearance of Destructive Irregularity in the world. Control Sequence Despite the Gate of its source now being closed, the energy to generate this strange phenomenon still exists in the Atmosphere around Taoreta where the Irregularity Crisis occurred. Ars Barriers were also created, which are a power the system utilizes to dispel the Scourge Seithr and turn it back into a regular substance. Many characters in Control Sequence have knowledge of, or even use the Scourge. The leader of Sector 0, Nicaiah Metake dedicates her work to stop the Scourge and the "power" that comes from using it. Lukain is known to have studied the Seithr Scourge. Nex's Azure Grimoire is altered and modified to work with the Seithr Scourge, while beings who use the substance as their own energy and power such as Zaezel appear. Sylar also has Black Corrosion, an effect of the Seithr Scourge entering his body. Trivia *It's called Seithr Scourge due to its cursed nature. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Plot